The Ring
by thir13enth
Summary: Oneshot. No, nothing to do with the movie. No. This is an evil funny story that I suddenly though up of. It's very...weird. MiroSango


**Well this story was born while EnigmaticArsenic was chatting with me and we were just talking about how Miroku likes Sango. So, well then I got up this totally wacky idea. **

**If the characters are OC, well sorry I was in a rush. Also, it may be a bit confusing.**

**Enjoy anyway.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, I was just thinking..." Miroku said and his voice drifted off.

He thought out his sentence.

"I was wondering if you could come with me to a small nightly picnic out in the hills under the stars..." he continued.

No, too romantically obvious.

"I was just wondering if you want to sit out over there for dinner today. I have a special made..."

No, too much information.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Inuyasha poked his head into the tent that Miroku was in.

"No one, no one...:" Miroku felt a sweat drop down his head.

"Okay then..." Inuyasha went back outside.

Miroku sat silently for a while. Then he stood and approached Sango, who was currently talking to Kagome about some nonsense.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku choked on his weird sounding voice.

Sango quickly turned. "Yup?"

"I was wondering...if...could we talk?" Miroku looked worriedly at Kagome.

Sango furrowed her brows. She turned to Kagome and had a brief conversation with her. Finally she stood and walked to another place. Miroku followed, a bit nervous.

"Um, I was just wondering if...um...you know...we can go sit in those hills...and um, have a picnic.." Miroku said quickly.

Sango didn't quite catch on.

Mirokusweat even more. "I was just wondering if you and me, we could go sit in those hills and have...a picnic?" he repeated.

Sango slit her eyes and looked around. "Okay..."

Miroku cheered in his mind. Mission accomplished.

"Where do we go?" she asked.

"There.." Miroku lead the way.

Sango knew that Miroku was odd, but he never before behaved so..nervously..

She saw an abundant amount of fresh fruit layed out on a soft blanket.

"Wow, Miroku!" Sango looked up at him.

Miroku beamed silently.

He let her sit by her and they both watched the sun set before their eyes like a melting sun, eating assorted fruits.

They were still staring at the sky even after they were done.

Miroku calmed himself down and prepared for his next action.

"Okay then..that's it..." Miroku said.

"That was so nice of you. The fruits were all so sweet..." Sango smiled. She stood as Miroku quickly put the blanket away. He stood fully and stood to face Sango.

"Sango..." Miroku said.

"Hm?" Sango asked.

Miroku got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Sango screamed and laughed.

Miroku almost thought she would say no.

"Miroku..."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Miroku quickly snatched a ring from his pocket and placed it on her ring finger. It was a very expensive one, made of pure gold and diamonds.

He stood.

She stared.

He stared.

She smiled.

He pressed his lips onto hers.

They stood for a while and slowly let go.

"Sango, my precious coral..." Miroku muttered.

Mesmerized by the sudden sensation, Sango quickly said, "Miroku, my..."

Miroku wondered what compliment it would be.

"...pervert."

They both quietly laughed.

The sun slowly set between the two lovers.

* * *

Sango observed the ring. It must have cost fortunes and fortunes...

Idea...

* * *

Miroku awoke all fresh and fully awake.

He crept over to Sango's tent.

She wasn't there.

He carefully crept around and heard two feminine voices.

"If I would wish anything...I would want to visit the modern times that you come from." Sango's voice said.

"Really? Well you could come with me..." Kagome's voice answered.

"Today? Right now?" Sango asked.

"Yes, of course! But we have to make sure that Inuyasha and Miroku don't notice. Only for a short time..." Kagome said.

Miroku panicked. He tried to move to the side but unfortunately, the two females came out first before he could.

"Oh Miroku..." Sango whispered.

"He can come too," Kagome said quickly. "Let's go.."

Kagome lead the way to the well that lead her back home. She dropped down it and waited for Sango and Miroku.

She expertisely opened the trapdoor and...

She was back home, in her basement.

Kagome pointed to the basement window.

"That leads out," she explained. Everything was so normal to her, unlike to Sango and Miroku, who didn't seem to know what windows and basements were.

"Come on..." she repeated.

They followed her out into the outside.

Buses were on the streets everywhere.

Sango observed the high speeds the vechicles were at.

Hmmm...

Kagome lead them across the street.

Suddenly a bus was going to hit them.

Sango pushed Miroku in front of her and he was hit.

Kagome gasped from the other side.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but your friend is not alive..." the doctor said. "We did everything we could."

Sango sadly looked down at the engagement ring Miroku has given her. The only remant. And he didn't even get to say good-bye to him...

Optomistically...

"AH HA! STILL GOT THE RING!" Sango laughed.

Kagome had to burst in laughter.

The doctor puzzledly shook his head and went back into the medical room.

* * *

**Damn it, that was so fast and weird. And Sango seems very OC. But the joke come on, the joke!**

**-Midori**


End file.
